Motor vehicles use a wide variety of filters. As one example, oil typically flows through an oil filter to remove contamination from an oil stream. Filters are generally designed to be replaceable. However, without an accurate way to measure when a filter should be replaced, consumers may wait too long prior to replacement, or alternatively replace filters too often.